


I don't have to be inside you.

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Mark wants to see Amy fall apart. So he teases her till she's all sexed out.





	I don't have to be inside you.

Amy was sprawled across Mark’s bed sheets, a deep plain grey color, both parties had removed all their articles of clothing. Amy was writhing below Mark and he’d have yet to do anything. The blonde was so so so ready for him to do anything, resorting to begging for the other.

She blushed as she spoke, wishing she had something to cover her face cause her hands were currently sandwiched between Mark’s. “Mark? Wo-would you make me feel good? Please, yo-you’ve had your fun, just hurry up?”

Her thighs tighten around Mark, currently sitting between her legs showing all of herself to him. Trying to roll down to where he was, needing something to happen. Feeling like she might explode if Mark didn’t do something!

“Baby doll?..Tell me what you want me to make you feel good with. I want you to say it. I wanna see your pretty little face flushed when you say it…Go on.” Mark’s voice was dripping lust, Amy was getting even more impatient with his rough voice sending shocks to her core.

“I-I wanna… I want you to make me feel good with your dick…”

“Good. Good girl.” Mark leaned down kissing her head, ripping the rhythm in half. Stroking her long hair softly eyeing her with a look that screamed ‘are you okay with this’. She frantically nodded her head, awarded with Mark’s answering chuckle. “…But you do know, I don’t have to be inside you to make you feel good…”

Amy’s surprised moan was all Mark needed to continue down his path of dominating demeanor. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Oh, so many wonderful things baby doll.” Mark’s rumbling tone was enough for sparks to fly straight down south, Amy letting another moan slip. Enjoying the thoughts of what Mark was going to do to her.

“Baby, there are so many beautiful ways I can make you cum. Let me show you.”

A loud strung out, nearly broken ‘please’ followed the others words. Mark shimmied down Amy’s gorgeous frame so his ragged breathing was level to her core. A fresh wave of liquid and arousal surging her systems.

“You get wetter at anything I do. I like it.” Mark licked a broad stroke up Amy’s womanhood, which had her wail at the intense feeling after barely being touched. And she was sure she’d burst into flames when Mark’s hot tongue ran up and down her heated skin, again and again.

Feverish cries of 'please’, 'more’, 'oh god’, 'fuck’, or 'Mark’ ran from Amy’s lips. Her hips dug back onto Mark’s face earning a growled, “stay still” from him. The vibrations of his voice nearly killing Amy, moaning brokenly. Though she did stop moving… Once mark pinned her hips back to the bed she kept bucking forth off of.

His tongue ran circles around her pulsating heat before finally going for the kill, licking over her clit. Applying extra pressure over her it making her scream out. Mark was sure their would be bruises in the patterns of his fingertips littering Amy’s skin; but by the way she sounded he didn’t think she would mind, all that much at least.

A particularly loud wail ripped its way through her screams and shouts when Mark started humming as he ate her out. Acting like he hadn’t ever eaten something so delicious.

It was rough. It was soft. It was addicting, Amy couldn’t get enough. Every time Mark’s grip lighten up at all Amy’s hips were no longer stilled. And her noises could prove how much she was enjoying herself. All types of noises pouring from her ranging from pants to full on screams that broke in the midst of themselves.

“MMMARK… Ah! AH!”

Amy screamed Mark’s name, rolling off her own tongue, as she came on his tongue. Mark had to hold her down, her back arching so hard he was afraid she’d break or fracture something.

“I told you. But, that’s not all…” Mark loomed over her, lips inches from her own, faintly brushing with the verity of words. “Would you want to cum for me again? Or do you tap out before I go too hard on you.”

“I’d be up for as much as you’d give me.” A post-orgasm bliss slicked smile dressed her sweaty face.

“God you’re amazing. You know that?” That was the extent of their conversation before Mark was at it again. This time his lips staying firmly on Amy’s while his hands did all the movement.

They traveled from caressing her soft jawline to down her neck when she tilted her head back giving Mark more room to touch. Breaking the kiss to whimper louder than she could when Mark swallowed them. His fingers were barely touching her, ghosting over her unmarked skin- which would be attacked with marks later- and the touches were itchy but ticklish. They stayed buried beneath her skin, dancing with the tingles from her orgasm moments past.

“Ah, ah, AH” Her breathy chants told Mark he was doing something good. Taking a small risk the touches on her jugular and collarbones stopped, chuckling when she whined sounding delectably needy. His fingers instead crossed to her boobs, light touches becoming rougher, the harder the touches the more vocal Amy grew. And Mark was loving every second of it.

Mark titled his head up so they could kiss again, before his hand went back to its previous activities. Their tongues colliding, Mark finally winning once he licked into her mouth tasting her and swallowed another one of her delightful moans.

His hands reached as low as they could without breaking their kissing. Only pulling apart when one of the two was completely breathless, strings of saliva hung between their lips. Amy’s gaze wide eyed and needy met with Mark’s sinful stare looking over all of her projectively. Sort of like how any animal looks at its prey, and Amy couldn’t get enough.

“Pl-PlEAse MarK!”

She had to whine at Mark to get him to snap out of his trance, and get him touching on her body once more. Her voice breaking cause the range of sounds she’d been making for Mark.

The touches started up again, this time going up her skin instead of down. It all had Amy moaning and whimpering at the contact of his bare skin on hers. And that’s how she came, trapped under Mark’s body weight, wriggling and moaning as the touches got heavier and the kisses got hotter.

Mark was in traced by her, the beauty squirming under him moaning about how she was gonna cum for him. Finally cumming and moaning out HIS name. Surges of dominance flew through him when her body jerked up again with all the orgasm pleasure, he was so fucking proud only he could get her like this. 

“Baby doll?”

“Mmh?” Her soft reply was cute and sort of out of place during sex so her could help but place a kiss on her nose. Then continuing to ask again,

“You up for another few rounds, or are you all sexed out?” Mark could bared hold in his giggles at his choice of words, clinging to the hope that she was still up for more. He couldn’t get enough of her like this, squirming under him, moaning under him, begging for him under him. It was all too much. And way too sexy to be fair, like having to think-unsexy-thoughts not to cum right then and there.

“Like I said. I’ll take anything you’ll give me, please.”

Mark only chuckled in reply, again jumping straight into action. His plan was to do the same sort of touching- but not with his hands…

Leaning down as if he was going to kiss her, Mark shifted his path kissing her jawline. Then sucking hickeys into the previously unmarked skin, her answering surprised moan was all he needed to continue.

\--

The pattern was a cycle of pleasure and it had Amy writhing under Mark and grabbing fist fulls of the sheets. Bite a small mark into her skin, lick over it to sooth the small bit of pain, kiss a hickey over said mark, and move onto the next piece of skin to attack.

Almost all of Amy’s skin was lined with hickeys, her neck and jaw, collarbones, chest, ribs, stomach, hipbones, and thighs. Amy felt as though someone had dowsed her in gasoline and lit a match, dropping it onto her toxic skin. Every new hickey made her squirm and whine more than the last, she was over the edge when a mark was sucked into her skin on her upper thigh suddenly. Over an old one, making it so much more sensitive.

Knowing this Mark began to nibble slightly on the skin there, pressing down on some of the other hickeys he’d left behind. Efficiently making Amy’s eyes roll back into her head and her jaw drop in a silent scream.

“Baby doll you did so well… Good girl.” Mark hushed the praise into Amy’s practically buzzing skin. Surprised when she made a noise that filled the room and sounded like she was close to cumming again. “Doll? Do you have a praise kink?”

Amy’s blush and quick shift to look away, her hands shooting up to cover her face, was all Mark needed to know his suspicion was correct.

“No need to be ashamed.” Mark told her, roughly kissing her right after. “You look so pretty under me…” His voice dropped to a low growl, “such a good girl.”

An adorable squeak exited her mouth that had dropped open at some point, constant streams of pants and whines leaving her mouth too. Mark had an idea, “baby doll can you sit up for me.”

She playfully shook her head, pretending to not want to, really just wanting Mark to have to force her to sit up. “Fine, do you not wanna be my good girl anymore? Would you rather I just leave you hear to have to get off by yourself? After all…” Mark’s hand reached down to her core, rubbing a circle right over her clit. “You seem like your pretty wet right now.”

Amy moaned that the attention to her aching womanhood, complying only cause she wanted Mark to call her a good girl again. Whining when she sat up and her dripping core rubbed against Mark’s bare thighs. Her head dipping to the junction between his neck and shoulder, her breath heavy on his neck.

Amy gripped his forearms, her nails leaving crescents behind. Moaning into Mark’s skin as she grinded down onto his thighs, her eyes shut tight at the sensation.

“Such a good girl.” Mark’s voice was so deep and hearty, it rumbled in his chest when he spoke. She could hold in her pants and whimpers when he spoke again, “Such a good girl. Grinding down onto me just like I want you to. Obeying orders like she should… That’s it baby doll, just like that.”

His rambling gravely voice in her ear had her cumming in record time. Biting his tan skin to muffle her screams as she rode Mark’s thigh, the skin to skin contact driving them both wild. Mark’s head was thrown back at her actions, imagining if she was on his dick instead. 

As if knowing what he was thinking Amy noticed his pleasured groans, rapping a delicate hand around his thick cock. Stroking him from base to tip quickly, taking pleasure in how he fell apart. He came over his own and Amy’s stomach, coating them both in white.

Amy whined at being so over sensitive and Mark laid her down gently onto the bed. Then crashing beside her turning onto his side so he could kiss her. A soft passionate kiss, simple, and pure.


End file.
